


P.S. I Miss You

by DragonGirl87



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Facebook: DRARRY : Fanfiction and Fanart, Ilvermorny, Letters, M/M, Prompt Fic, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 09:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18333656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirl87/pseuds/DragonGirl87
Summary: Running away isn't always running away, sometimes it's calledhealing. Still, there's only so much healing one can do before it's called avoidance.





	P.S. I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> My Challenge response, based on the below book cover.
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/13414151@N02/33649312648/in/dateposted-public/)  
>   
> 

Draco crossed the grounds of Ilvermorny Castle and approached the stunningly beautiful snakewood tree with its powerful medicinal properties that, according to legend, had grown out of Salazar Slytherin’s wand centuries ago.

Isolt Sayre, one of the founders of Ilvermorny had buried it there after a duel of extraordinary proportions with her crazed aunt Gormlaith Gaunt.

It reminded Draco a little of his own family but he swiftly pushed any thoughts about Voldemort, Aunt Bellatrix, and the war to the back of his mind and gently pressed the flat of his palm to the trunk of the tree.

The bark was rough but Draco ignored it and concentrated on the thrumming of magic that flowed through the wood. It surged up his arm and down his spine, making him shiver and after a few moments he dropped his hand.

Despite the lack of wind, the thick branches of the tree swayed gently and the leaves rustled.

“Thank you for giving me a second chance,” Draco mumbled, not actually speaking to the tree but to the grounds and the castle in general.

He’d spent the last five years studying under some of the finest Professors of Advanced Magical Education and while, upon receiving his final qualifications, Headmaster Fontaine had offered him to stay on and partake in an exclusive research programme to obtain what Muggles called a Ph.D., Draco had politely turned him down.

It was time to return home. He missed England sorely. He missed everything about his ancestral home, he missed it so badly that his heart contracted painfully whenever he thought about it.

Unfolding the crumbled parchment, he held in his hands, he glanced at the slightly smudged month-old writing. At this stage, he’d read the letter so many times that he didn’t even need to look at the words anymore.

It hadn’t been the actual letter that had let to his decision to leave America and Ilvermorny but rather the postscript. A short phrase, merely three words, yet they had struck him right in the heart and stubbornly refused to budge.  
  


> **_I miss you._ **

  
The last month had been a struggle and now, with graduation out of the way, Draco had made the firm decision to finally stop running.

It was time to return home and face the music.

It was time to act like the grown-up adult that he was.

It was time to chase after the person he’d wanted for longer than he cared to remember.

It was time to claim what was rightfully his.

“I’m ready,” Draco whispered the words and the snakewood tree shook its branches in response.

In truth, Draco had no idea whether he was ready but he also knew that if he continued to stay at Ilvermorny he would never find out.

For once in his life, he was going to act like that stupid prat, Harry Potter. He was going to shed his Slytherin-hide and act like a Gryffindor.

It was time for stupid, unplanned acts of bravery that had the potential to backfire.

“Potter, ready or not, I’m coming for you.”


End file.
